The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumost 02’. The new variety was discovered in June 2001 in a selected breeding program in Lüdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of orange Osteospermum that is upright and exhibits strong root disease resistance. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants, Seedling 2759 (female parent) and Seedling 115/2 (male parent). The new variety exhibits similar summer blooming to its parents, but is orange in color and has a semi-erect habit. The new variety flowers during the summer similar to ‘Seikimora’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,409), but ‘Sumost 02’ has larger flowers, a stronger branching habit, a semi-erect habit during the flowering period and a lighter flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in June 2001 by cuttings in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Lüdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Sumost 02’ as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. ‘Sumost 02’ flowers during the summer;        2. ‘Sumost 02’ flowers without a cool period;        3. ‘Sumost 02’ has many ray florets;        4. No white band is present on the apex of the ray floret;        5. The upper and lower surface flower color is 29A Orange with a partial 165C Greyed-orange lower surface; and        6. The color of the disc floret is 59A Red-purple; and        7. The branching habit is at first upright and then semi-erect in the summer.        